Display packages have been known for some time, and it quite customary to produce hand tools or other products enclosed within a package made of transparent, stiff, flexible material such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) and secured to a card by heat and/or adhesive. Other types of display packages are also known. The known display packages typically enclose the article of merchandise; and it is normally quite difficult for a purchaser to touch or test the packaged tool without destroying a blister or other type of package or removing the tool from the package.
Purchasers of tools, in general, and locking pliers specifically, particularly professional tradesmen and craftsmen, look for product characteristics, such as size and finish of the handles, the ability to lock the tool in certain positions. They also often want to feel the operation of the tool, and to adjust the gap between the jaws. The ability to manipulate hand tool parts prior to purchase is a feature welcomed by customers and, therefore, a definite sales incentive to the manufacturer.
Display packages for tools are known in which some working portions of the tools are accessible through the package. However, a drawback of conventional blister-and-card and clam shell type tool packages is that existing packages of this type do not allow locking pliers or similar tools to be displayed and still function so that elements of the tool can be manipulated. Yet another drawback of conventional blister-and-card packages is that the tool is not substantially visible through the package.
Thus, there is a need for a display package for tools which may be easily and inexpensively produced. There is also a need for the display packages for locking pliers to permit substantial product visibility, plus the ability to manipulate, as well as to provide access to handles, jaws, and other parts of the tool prior to purchase. Furthermore, there is a need for a package for locking pliers which, in addition to the above-described characteristics, may be easily hung on store displays.